1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve coupler for a quick inflation device for bicycles, and more particularly to a valve coupler for a quick inflation device for preventing damage to a sealing member in the valve coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle tire valves include two typical types: American valves (AV) and French valves (FV). The tire valve is coupled with a valve coupler of an inflation device, e.g., a hand air pump or a quick inflation device using a high-pressure container containing high-pressure carbon dioxide. The high-pressure carbon dioxide is rapidly released to inflate the tire once the container is pierced by a sharp tool.
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates engagement between a valve coupler 70 and an American valve AV, wherein inner threading 72 of the valve coupler 70 is directly threadedly engaged with the American valve AV. The sealing member 71 in the valve coupler 70 is also rotated during rotation of the valve coupler 70 and thus wears after a term of use, resulting in leakage of gas. As a result, the inflation effect is adversely affected.
FIG. 2 of the drawings illustrates engagement between the valve coupler 70 and a French valve FV, wherein the French valve FV is directly inserted into the valve coupler 70 without threading engagement. Nevertheless, the sealing member 71 is still pushed by inward force of the French valve FV. As a result, the sealing member 71 is squeezed and damaged (by cutting). Serious leakage occurs after a term of use.